Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $12\dfrac{3}{5}-7\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {12} + {\dfrac{3}{5}} - {7} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {12} - {7} + {\dfrac{3}{5}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{3}{5}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{12}{20}-\dfrac{5}{20}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{7}{20}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{7}{20}$